fandomofhalloweenspecialsfandomcom-20200214-history
Spooky Costumes (How I Met Your Irma)
"Spooky Costumes" is the Halloween episode of the Playhouse Symphony original series How I Met Your Irma. Synopsis On Halloween night, everyone gathers at The Goose's house from The Book of Halloween. Everyone is thrilled and spooked by the story except by Lola, who seems to find the story rather boring and says nothing scares her. The Scary Woods becomes wild when Shelly knows nobody else goes there, but she's not scared. Cast Transcript One Halloween night, in an old abandoned house, the autumn wind was blowing terribly, with the windows slamming open and closed, until it stopped. A mysterious bed sheet has forgotten to put eyeholes in. "What was that?" Allyson asked. "I guess this girl forgot to cut holes in her costume." said Irma. "Eyeholes?!" said the "ghost" in surprise. "Now they tell me!" After the group ran away, the "sheet" chased after the group. This made the group scream in horror. "Gah!" Irma yelped before glaring at the "sheet". "Dude, why don't you look where you're going?!" "BOO!" yelled the "mysterious bed sheet". Then, the group screamed in terror before beginning to laugh at the "mysterious bed sheet", making her confused. "A classic Halloween haunted house cliché, pretending to haunt us on Halloween!" Irma laughed. "What an adorable Halloween joke!" The person under the bed sheet was Audrey. She blushes angrily. "Man, is this boring or what?" said Irma. "Where is everyone?" asked Audrey. "Consider yourself haunted!" Lola added. "Nice, but I'm not a ghost!" said Audrey. "Wait a minute." said Irma. "You are haunting us?" "Yeah." Audrey replied. "Anyway..." "BOO!" yelled Audrey. This made the group scream in horror before they began to run away. "I got you good!" Audrey cheered in delight. Mary Jane wasn't convinced that it was scary. She rolls her eyes. "Mary Jane?" Lola asked. "I saw ya." said Mary Jane. "I'd be actually frightened if I don't believe in ghosts." said Irma. "I told you it was easy!" Audrey exclaimed. "Best Halloween trick ever!" "Well, that's a fine "how do you think", alright?" said Irma. Audrey reveals her ghost costume to be a white robe and the white version of her hands and face and leans into Irma's ears. "Ooooooooooooh, Irmaaaaaaaaaaa..." Audrey moans eerily. "Guess whooooooooooooooo..." "Huh?" said Irma. "BOO!" Audrey yelled at Irma as she chased her. "AAAAAH!" screamed Irma. "Guys! Look at this!" said Shelly. Shelly brings a pamphlet down with her. "It's a Spooky Halloween Contest, "dress your best (or your worse) to win amazing prizes! Friday, 4:00!" Guys, I think Audrey should join!" said Shelly. "That is so cool!" said Irma. "Okay, this is freaking me out." said Lola. "For once, Lola is right!" Allyson agreed. "This is freaking me out!" The first figure is also wearing a white bedsheet over her head with eyeholes over the sheet; Irma is going as a ghost. The second figure is wearing a black and blue vampire cape, a black vest, a blue ascot with a ruby brooch on it, a black top hat with a blue band around it and fake vampire fangs; Allyson is going as a vampire. The third figure is wearing a long brown hat, a brown stitched shirt, brown stitched pants, black boots and straw under the costume and hat; Lola is going as a scarecrow. The fourth figure is wearing gray wolf ears and fake gray fur on her arms, legs and tail, a torn dark gray shirt and torn gray pants; Shelly is going as a werewolf. The fifth figure is also wearing a white bedsheet over her head with eyeholes and long sleeves, chains all over her body, broken handcuffs, a plastic axe over where her left hand should be, a broken ankle cuff on her left ankle and a ball and chain on her right ankle; Mary Jane is going as a sheet ghost in chains. "Success!" Audrey cheered in delight. "I knew that would be good!" "Yeah, I can't wait till tomorrow!" said Mary Jane. "Again, I'm kinda scared, what will they think of me?" said Lola. "You'll be fine. We should get some rest." said Shelly. "Agreed." said Irma. "Goodnight." said Allyson. "You're right." said Irma. "I wanna wear the ghost costume all day tomorrow." Irma goes to lay in her bed. "Goodnight." said Irma. The next day, Celia as a witch arrived. "Greetings, all of you." said Celia. She notices Irma, Audrey and Mary Jane in their costumes. "Boo." yelled Irma, Audrey and Mary Jane. "GHOSTS!" screamed Celia. "Celia. It's only me, Irma." said Irma as she lifted up her sheet. "LET'S GET THIS HAUNTED HOUSE!" screamed Celia. "Booooo!" Mary Jane moans eerily. Celia takes off the disguise, revealing Mary Jane. "You sicken me." screamed Mary Jane. "What?" screamed Celia. Ruby Kurosawa, one of the judges for the costume contest, walks over to the girls. "Hey girls! Everything alright?" said Ruby. "Yeah." said Irma. "Awesome! You're probably the scariest people on the block! See you at the show." said Ruby. Ruby walks away and cringes at the girls, revealing her two-facedness. "Celia took our sheets?!" Irma asked in shock. "Don't forget your bedsheets!" cried Audrey. Audrey puts the sheets back to Irma and Mary Jane. "Booooo, I'm a ghooooooost!" moaned Mary Jane. "BOO!" yelled Irma. Audrey lets out a ghostly wail. "Woooooooooooooo! I'm a ghoooost! Woooooooooooooo!" A shadowy figure was behind Irma, Mary Jane and Audrey. "WHAT?!" Irma asked. She turned behind her, Mary Jane and Audrey to see a horrific sight. It was the sheet ghost. They try to take off the disguise, but under it, it's nothing. They run away and move on to the Halloween contest. The Halloween costume contest has the judges, Ruby Kurosawa, Dia Kurosawa, Simon Cowell, and the Grand Duke, waiting for the competition to begin. The contestants are all talking to each other. Irma jumped up, closing her eyes and looking like she was cowardly preparing to fight, as was Audrey and. Mary Jane. A sheet ghost came to them. The ghost took off it's sheet to reveal itself to be a girl. "Lola, are you okay?" Shelly asked as she and the others arrived. "Maybe..." Lola said, frightened as she got up. "This place is getting creepier and creepier." said Allyson. "You tell me." said Audrey. "I dunno, but I'm sure the girl just wants to talk about her feelings or something." said Irma. "Guys, this is serious!" Mary Jane cried in concern. The other contestants are scared, but Mari Ohara, Nozomi Tojo, and Shizuku Osaka forcefully stop the mysterious girl from fighting the friends. Irma thought it was a ghost and took a pin cushion and removed one of the tacks, making her scream in pain. This made Irma angry when she thought that a ghost attacked her. "HELP! IT GOT ME!" Irma screamed. "IT TRAPPED ME! LOLA! MARY JANE! ALLYSON! CELIA! AUDREY! SHELLY! ANYONE!" "Where is Irma?" asked Lola. "Maybe the ghost got her." Mary Jane said in dismay. Suddenly, they heard a crash. "Or maybe she crashed into some pillows." Shelly said, pointing at Irma in the pile of pillows. "Guys, I found the ghost!" cried Irma. "A ghost?" said Allyson. Before Allyson can look, the contest begins. "Hello everybody! Welcome to the Halloween contest! I'm Simon Cowell and I'm here with Dia and Ruby Kurosawa, and the Grand Duke. Let's get our haunt on!" said Simon. The ghost made a face to the angry Irma before ducking down. She jumped, though breaking the mirror. The rest of the group became shocked. Later, Lola hid under the sheet. "Lola? Is that you under that bedsheet?" said Allyson. "BOO!" yelled Lola. "AAAAAH!" screamed Allyson. Allyson takes the sheet off of Lola. "First up, Mary Jane Watson! Come up, Mary Jane!" said Simon. Mary Jane Watson comes up to the stage. Meanwhile, Mari Ohara tries to catch the ghost with a leaf blower. "GHOST" moaned Mary Jane. "the ghost?!" said Lola in surprise before the sheet fell onto her "Everyone's afraid of a dark." said Lola, eagerly. "Guess it's lights out!" Lola sighs as she turns lights off. "Don’t turn off the lights! The ghost might get you!" yelled Mari. "Niiiiice tryyyyyyy, Maaaaaaaariiiiiiii, but I'm a ghooooooost!" moaned the ghost. "What kind of a place is this?!" cried Lola. "They can't do this to us!" "Well, that's a fine "how do you do"." said Irma. "Hi, we've gotta be brave, yet careful, alright?" said Allyson. "Right." said Irma and Lola. Mary Jane gets off the stage as Simon calls Lola to be reviewed for the costume contest. "Next up, Lola De La Vega! Come up, Lola!" said Simon. Lola is in stage. Suddenly Irma saw Epic Oaktopus wrapped in toilet paper "Are you alright?" Irma asked. "I'd be actually frightened if I do believe in ghosts." said Epic Oaktopus. Irma saw rocks "Rocks?" said Irma in confusion. "I've been duped!" "Those aren't rocks..." said Shizuku. The rocks turn into spiderwebs "Those are spiderwebs!" said Epic Oaktopus. Then he flies out of the house screaming in terror. The Spiderwebs then turn into spiders "SPIDERS!" Irma shrieked in horror. The spiders then turn into a raven-haired girl with purple eyes named Homura Akemi, a girl with pink hair and eyes named Madoka Kaname, a girl who is a cute tomboy with brown hair in three pigtails (two low and one high) and a missing tooth named Audrey, a girl with blonde pig-tailed hair and blue eyes named Dee Dee and a 15 year old mewman girl with fair skin, light blue eyes, small wings and long blonde hair that goes down to her knees named Star Butterfly "You're not spiders." said Irma as Epic Oaktopus enters again. "You are Homura, Madoka, Audrey, Dee Dee and Star!" said Epic Oaktopus. The girls don't say anything. However, Homura opens her mouth, revealing spiders. Epic Oaktopus screams while Homura, Madoka and Audrey run up to the stage while Nozomi is on. Dee Dee and Star block the room. "SPIDERS!!!" Allyson came out. Shelly came out, looking sad. "Spiders? Well that is." Shelly said. "Yeah." Homura replied. "Anyway..." "BOO!" yelled the humanoid Spiders. "What is going on! We have to call the Ghostbusters." said Nozomi. "No, we are not calling the Ghostbusters." cried Simon. "Actually, I already called the Ghostbusters. They're here now." asked Dia. The Ghostbusters kick the door open. "Alright, people, let's kick some spider butts!" yelled Peter. Irma calls the police. "911, what’s your emergency?" said the police. "Cops! Help! There’s spiders on the loose!" yelled Irma. "We’re on our way." said the police. "We spiders are so funny!" said Star. This made the group shock. "Funny?!" Irma yelled. "And cute!" cheered Dee Dee. "Cute?!" Lola cried. "We're not that scary." Homura added. "Not scary?!" Allyson shouted. "You don't scare us!" Audrey added. "Who's who?" Irma asked. The two Audreys glare at each other. "Oh no, the Ghostbusters and the police are over here!" yelled Madoka. The police from Spongebob and The Real Ghostbusters are here! The Ghostbusters get their proton packs and try to get the spider people. Madoka's face turns into a spider but the Ghostbusters catch her. The main characters and the other spiders are scared, but Mari is happy. "It’s Manic Manny." said police #2 "I will destroy you!" yelled Madoka. "No you don’t." said police #2 The police and ghostbusters slap the spiders, literally beating the devils out of it. "Huh? What's that guy's problem?" Irma asked herself. "Oh nothing, Irma." Allyson replied. "I wonder who would believe that." Audrey wonders. "Who cares?" said Shelly. "EVERYONE, LET'S GET OUT OF THIS HAUNTED CONTEST!" screamed Irma. "Right behind you, Irma!" cried Mary Jane, Epic Oaktopus, Lola and Shelly in agreement. "Erfolg!" Werner appeared and cheered, but laughed. "Um, excuse me, police? Ghostbusters?" said Ruby. The Ghostbusters and police turn around. "I set those spiders loose." asked Ruby. "Get in the car." said police #1 Category:2020 Releases Category:Episodes Category:Playhouse Symphony Category:Originally aired on Channel Vampir Category:Episodes about ghosts Category:Episodes about vampires Category:Episodes about werewolves Category:WildBrain Category:Allisa Cartoons